Kiss Me, Quick
by APhoenixRising
Summary: Bellatrix is bored, and Andromeda is always up for playing.


**Written for the Quidditch League Competition: Round 13, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp: there is nothing like a good dose of another woman to make a woman appreciate her husband, the Relationship Bingo Board Challenge: Femmeslash, the Open Category Competition: Femmeslash and the As Many As You Want Competition**

**Warning:** Incest, language

**Quidditch League**:

**Round 13**: Spreading the Love

**Captain: **Bellatrix/Andromeda

**Word Count: **1251

**As Many As You Want**: Femmeslash, Marauders, 'Counting Stars' - One Republic, Cheating, Lipstick, Upstairs, Smoke, Just let me go, Desire, In the library, Nail, Dance, No one else has to know, Firewhiskey, Just this once

**Kiss Me, Quick**

_'I feel something so right,  
by doing the wrong thing.  
And I feel something so wrong,  
by doing the right thing.'_

'Counting Stars' - One Republic

It started out as any other night did.

The Black family and the Lestrange family were sat around a large, long table with slim cigarettes protruding from the lips of the established women and chunky cigars from within the mouths of the men. Both the wine and the firewhiskey were flowing fast. They were pleasantly discussing current affairs : the rise of the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort, and the rise of the Muggleborns within society. The former was a topic of pleasantry between the families, the latter however, caused much tenseness apart from within one Andromeda Black. She alone, had the ideals that her family and extended family did not, and they were that she couldn't see why the Muggleborns couldn't belong in the wizarding society. After all, they did have magic.

So, whilst the rest of her family thought of the best ways to eradicate the Muggleborns, (again, Lord Voldemort was mentioned here) Andromeda kept to herself thinking about the Muggleborn at Hogwarts with her who had taken her heart. Ted was him name, and he was everything that her family wasn't. He was gentle, caring and a great wizard-

'Andy.' A whisper interrupted her musings, and she turned her head to face her sister who was seated next to her. A beauty in her own right, and with her full lips accentuated with the bright red of lipstick Andromeda could see why all the men kept on sneaking glances at her.

Andromeda looked around before replying to her, 'Yes, Bellatrix?'

'This is boring, we need to liven this up.' Her black eyes glittered mischievously, and they flickered to over the table to where Rodolphus was sitting. Satisfied that he was sufficiently distracted Bellatrix placed a hand on Andromeda's thigh, and curled her foot around Andromeda's lower leg.

'Bella! You can't do this, not here! Not now!' Andromeda hissed to her sister, trying not to give away themselves. She tried to move Bella's hand but it remained firmly where it was.

'Just this once. Why not?' Bellatrix muttered quietly back. 'Are you too much of a coward, Andy? Besides, I need some sort of entertainment tonight. And no one else is paying me attention.'

'It's never just this once though, how many times have you said that. Oh, plenty of people are doing that. How about, oh I don't know, your husband!' Bellatrix looked over towards Rodolohus again, but he was still engaged in a boring talk about politics with Orion.

'Yeah, he's really paying attention to me. Come on, you can't tell me you don't love it...' Bellatrix's hand moved slowly up her sister's thigh until it reached the crease between thigh and hip. She started massaging the area over Andromeda's skirt, all the while keeping direct eye contact with the recipient of her attention. Andromeda tried to keep a straight face but her breathing contradicted the calm facade she had. It was becoming heavier, Bellatrix knew exactly what she was doing and she knew where tonight would end. Bellatrix's hand left the leg of Andromeda suddenly, and the younger sister thought she'd got bored but she soon felt ruffling under the table and a warm hand on her leg. Somehow Bellatrix had managed to reach under her Andromeda's skirt without causing anyone to look at them. Impressed for a while, Andromeda enjoyed the sensation of the hand stroking over her thigh but she tensed when it headed towards a more sensitive spot.

'Bellatrix, no!'

'Why not?'

'Why not?! Because you're my sister, there's a point where you need to stop. And this is public!'

'Well, come upstairs with me then. No one else has to know.' She whispered it so innocently but Andromeda knew it would be anything but. 'Pray excuse us,' she said to the two combined families, and grabbed Andromeda's hand. Andromeda had no choice as she was pulled to her feet and dragged after Bellatrix as she walked briskly from the smoke-filled dining room.

Once outside the room, Bellatrix placed a kiss on her sister's lips and her hand resumed wandering up Andromeda's thigh.

Andromeda managed to pull away. 'Stop it! Just let me go.'

'No. I know you love it, it's not like we've never done anything before,' Bellatrix growled towards her sister, her eyes filled with desire. 'Besides, you're just so fuckable. With your innocence that fools everyone, but not me. I know what you're really like and I know you love this. You like being turned on by your sister, don't you? Tell me the truth, Andy.' Andromeda's wrists were both bound behind her back at this point, and she couldn't do anything but nod. Bellatrix was right, and this whole exchange was making her feel very uncomfortable in the region of her abdomen.

'Kiss me, Bellatrix!'

'No, I don't think I will, I think you need to work for this. You've been very stubborn tonight so I think I'll make you wait.'

'Please don't,' Andromeda begged. She pulled her hands sharply from the tight grip of Bellatrix and pulled the elder girl towards the nearest door. She opened the door and fell into the library. Andromeda banged the door shut behind her and went to kiss Bellatrix but her sister had other ideas. The lace on her corset began to feel loose and the material sagged around her breasts, exposing them to Bellatrix. In an instant Bellatrix was upon her, her red lips crashed upon Andromeda's softer ones in an action that Andromeda knew would bruise come the morning. The sister's fell back against the wall in an dance of desire, hands exploring each other not unlike they had done before. Gasps and moans could be heard between the constant kissing, as both their hands tried to overcome the others. Bellatrix won though, when her long nail skimmed over the sensitive part of Andromeda's breast and Andromeda's knees buckled under the sensation.

'Bella, please!' Andromeda begged of her sister. Unable to hold herself back anymore, Bellatrix gathered Andromeda's skirt to the side and began to pleasure her.

A knock.

'Bella, are you in there?' A groan escaped from both sisters: disappointment from Bellatrix, pleasure from Andromeda and her sister hit a specifically sweet spot.

'Yes, Rod, I am. I'll be out in a moment,' Bellatrix replied in a extravagantly innocent voice, that could surely fool no one.

'Ok, love, I'll wait out here.'

'Andromeda, get dressed. What will people say?' Bellatrix hissed, as she straightened her already neat dress. She laughed as she looked over to the mess that was her sister: lipstick smudges upon her sweaty and flushed face and her dress down to her waist.

'You...' Andromeda managed to gasp out, still overwhelmed from the earlier experience.

'Come on!' Bellatrix said playfully, knowing full well what she was doing to her younger sister.

Eventually, Andromeda was presentable and Bellatrix opened the door to find her husband waiting patiently outside. His dark eyes skimmed over Andromeda briefly as she walked past him and settled on his wife.

'Bella, we were wondering where you were.' He leant forward to kiss her, and Bellatrix responded kissing him deeply. Andromeda looked over her shoulder to find Bellatrix kissing her husband but with her eyes open and staring intently at her. She winked, and Andromeda knew that wouldn't be the last time they would sneak off.


End file.
